


Language

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Bolin is mentioned, F/F, F/M, Korra says so, Multi, Omega Mako, asami agrees, but mako’s cute, dont steal fries, its mean, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra is not amused when Bolin steals her fries.Mako is highly amused and Asami is highly irritated.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever fall on the floor and wonder, “wtf didn’t I stop myself’
> 
> Yeah, me too

“Bolin, that piece of shit is going to pay!” Korra swore.

“Language,” Asami hisses.

“Sorry,” Korra apologizes.

She walks over to Mako.

She covers his ears and whispers, “Bolin,” before lifting her hands.

“That piece of shit is going to pay!” Korra snarls.

Asami facepalms as Mako looks very amused.

“I can still hear you,” Mako says.

Korra looks alarmed. “You heard me say it?”

Asami pinches the bridge of her nose. “Bolin isn’t a swear word Korra.”

Korra gasps. “You take that back!”

“What did he do?” Mako asks.

“He stole my fries,” Korra whined.

Asami looks like she's having an aneurysm as Mako tries not to laugh.

The omega covers his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to stop his laughter.

“Just laugh,” Asami snaps in irritation.

Mako bursts into laughter and Korra just pouts.

“This is serious,” the alpha complains.

“Yes, so serious,” Asami deadpans.

Korra points an accusatory finger at the other alpha. “You also steal my fries!”

Mako fell off the chair, he was laughing so hard.

“Mako steals them too,” Asami defends.

“Yeah, but he’s cute so I can’t do anything about him,” Korra reasons.

“….Damn, you’re right,” Asami mutters.

Mako’s stomach was hurting at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
